In the past, most web sites contained relatively simple content such as HTML and picture files. Currently, web sites have evolved to host large applications that often include artifacts such as certificates and databases.
The contemporary management model (e.g., in Windows®) only allows administrators to deploy certificates and databases to web servers. However, in shared web hosting environments, the user is typically not an administrator, and thus does not have the ability to deploy and manage large web sites onto the shared hosting servers. This frustrates administrators and non-administrator users, as users have to call web hosting specialists in order to deploy new databases or make changes to existing ones, which increases the overall cost of ownership both of a web site and a web server.